


university

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“University sucks,” Merlin mumbles, dropping down onto the couch. He stretches out his long limbs and opens his beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	university

"You alright, mate?" Gwaine asks, peering up at Merlin from his slouched position on the couch.

“University sucks,” Merlin mumbles with a shrug, as he drops himself down onto the couch. He stretches out his long limbs and opens his beer.

“I’ll drink to that.” Gwaine nods and raises his already half empty beer in a shaky toast. Merlin clinks their drinks together.

“You’ll drink to anything.” Merlin replies mildly, and takes a swig. He's not much of a drinker, but today, today he just wants some kind of escape.

“I’ll drink to that too.” Gwaine beams, and nudges Merlin's shoulder. Merlin smiles, and a little bit of the heaviness on his shoulders lifts.


End file.
